warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a beautiful young dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a distinctive dappled coat. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a light brown tabby striped tail.Full Description revealed in Moonrise, page 169 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Spottedleaf was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, and at the beginning of the book, she received a prophecy that stated, "Fire alone can save our Clan." She tells Bluestar, the Clan leader, about the prophecy, though neither cat understands the prophecy, and Bluestar states that "Fire is an enemy to all Clans". She is described by Graypaw as a young and attractive cat. Spottedleaf helps Firepaw a lot with Yellowfang, and starts to show affection for him, while he showed affection back. She later told Firepaw of this prophecy. She is killed by Clawface after she tried to stop him from stealing Frostfur's kits. Fire and Ice :In this book, Spottedleaf gave Fireheart the prophecy to, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust". He thought she was talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but it turned out to be her nephew, Tigerclaw, that he could not trust. Also, when Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, and Clawface attacked Fireheart, Spottedleaf' had been there to "guide" Fireheart to victory. Forest of Secrets :She told Fireheart in a dream "StarClan is calling you...do not be afraid," meaning that Fireheart was being called by StarClan to be ThunderClan's new deputy, and that he should not be afraid of his new position as a deputy. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Spottedleaf came to Fireheart, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep," warning him that even though Tigerclaw seems to have disappeared, he is still a major threat. A Dangerous Path :She appears in one of Fireheart's dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells Fireheart "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," convincing Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams, with a variation of the prophecy she gave him in Rising Storm. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps." The Darkest Hour :She gave Firestar his eighth out of his nine lives with the gift of love. She also tells him that he is to love Sandstorm. Later, when Firestar is pondering his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a nap. Spottedleaf tells him in his short nap that it was his decision, not StarClan's. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She appears in a dream, giving Firestar some information about SkyClan. Near the midsection of the book, she appeared to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them the right herbs for rat bites, and showing she approved of their love, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I wish things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, have been Firestar's mate. She then appeared near the end of the book, and gave Leafstar one of her nine lives - "for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all cats troubled in spirit." Soon after, it was revealed that she was related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. In the epilogue, it was said that Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, was named after Spotted''leaf'' and Leaf''star. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, and the littermate of Redkit and Willowkit. She is the younger sibling of Patchkit and Leopardkit. When Spottedleaf became an apprentice, her mentor is Featherwhisker. At the end of the book, Featherwhisker dies and Spottedleaf becomes the medicine cat of Thunderclan In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :When Leafpaw was at the Moonstone she saw Spottedleaf. When Leafpaw asked about her sister, Squirrelpaw, Spottedleaf was the one who said Squirrelpaw was in the paws of different warrior ancestors, meaning the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Dawn :Spottedleaf came to Squirrelpaw in a dream and led her to where Leafpaw and the other cats are, captured by Twolegs. Starlight :She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan. Twilight :When Leafpool is trying to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, ran away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. Sunset :Leafpool is mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says because how would she convince her, if she didn't show her the wrong path. Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They told Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, yet she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is really a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, she appears in his dream, comforting him and telling him that Hollykit and Lionkit are all right. When Jaykit visits the Moonpool she guides him out of the Place Of No Stars, where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were persuading him to join them. She then tells Jaykit it is his destiny to become a medicine cat. Dark River :Coming Soon Outcast :Coming Soon ''Eclipse :She appears in the prolouge of the book speaking with Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Whitestorm. At first she is stalking a mouse, disturbing the flea-bitten Yellowfang. When Yellowfang seeks Spottedleaf's opinion on whether they should tell the three or not, Spottedleaf says truth is knowledge, and they must use it carefully. Long Shadows :''Coming Soon Sunrise :She appears to Jayfeather and tells him that StarClan doesn't know everything when Jayfeather seeks StarClan to find out who killed Ashfur. Family Immediate :Mother ::Swiftbreeze :Father ::Adderfang :Sisters ::Willowpelt ::Leopardfoot :Brothers ::Redtail ::Patchpelt Distant Ancestors :Distant Grandfather ::CloudstarRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 :Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 :Distant Aunt ::SpottedpeltRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 :Distant Uncle ::GorseclawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 :Distant Cousins ::TigerstarRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::BrambleclawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::TawnypeltRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::HawkfrostRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::MothwingRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::TadpoleRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::FlamepawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::DawnpawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 ::TigerpawRelation to Spottedleaf strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat